


My Sins

by Lollikins



Series: The Corruption [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Demonic Possession, Dom Park Seonghwa, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sub Kang Yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: Not knowing how to help the man he's growing to care deeply about, Yeosang calls in an exorcist to aid in Seonghwa's possession.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: The Corruption [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979759
Kudos: 42





	My Sins

Now that he had him bound, he had grown quiet. He wasn’t even sure which name he should be calling him by. He had mentioned helping someone named San. The body at least was Park Seonghwa and he was pretty sure that was who he- well, that was something he would come back to. 

This was his perfect opportunity to leave. He had Seonghwa bound to the bed where he couldn’t hurt himself or anyone else. He could just call his family to come babysit him while they waited for the shaman. He could call Father Gookdu and go back to his life at the perish with no one being the wiser as to what he had done or what had been done to him. No, while it hadn’t been his idea to begin with - he had been a willing participant. Not only had Seonghwa given him an out, he had all but demanded he tell him to stop but he hadn’t. At that moment, there wasn’t a soul in the world that would have been able to drag that single word from his lips. 

He didn’t want him to stop. 

While he took responsibility for his sin, he wasn’t ready to think about the repercussions or what it meant for his future with the church just yet. He wasn’t even sure whether he wanted to go back. He wasn’t sure about anything at all anymore. 

There was one thing he had learned, when the ‘spirit’ was in the forefront, Park Seonghwa’s eyes were blue and luminescent. When it was just himself, then his eyes were their natural color. It also seemed that the violence was the entity and not Park Seonghwa. So, that left him with the question of who was San? 

Yeosang went to the bathroom and filled a small bowl he found with water and got a washcloth. He perched gingerly on the edge of the bed and bathed Seonghwa’s sweaty face, neck, and chest with cool water. He breathed a sigh of relief and opened his eyes. He was surprised to see the dark eyes again. “How are you feeling?” 

Seonghwa opened his mouth to speak but closed it again and swallowed hard, “Can I have some water?” 

With a nod, Yeosang got up and went over to a mini-fridge and winced as he saw the price of a bottle of water but paid for one nonetheless and brought it over to Seonghwa, lifting his head so he could drink without untying him. That just seemed like a bad idea. “Better?” 

“Better.” He sighed and closed his eyes again. “I think since I’m tied up, it’s decided to bide its time and gather its strength. Fighting like we did takes a lot of its strength.” 

“We?” Yeosang asked.

Seonghwa pursed his lips and frowned, “It’s not the only entity inside of me. There’s another person, his name is San. He says he saw the entity moving toward me and he tried to intervene, to stop it but he got forced into me as well. Between the two of us, we have been able to keep anyone from really getting hurt.” 

“Then why did you … I mean why, with me?” 

“Because you’re you. Because I wanted to be with you, even for a little while, even if you were afraid of me. Maybe it was an excuse to be how I wanted to be with you but … I’m not as nice as my parents think I am. I’m not sure why I wanted to show you. I needed to show you.” Seonghwa averted his gaze, ashamed of his truth. “The darkness in me attracted the spirit and after Minhyuk died, I think I let it overtake me. I don’t know. But what it said was true, I did want to hurt you. I want more than that though, so much more.” 

“You want to hurt me more?” Yeosang asked, a little puzzled as to what Seonghwa was saying. 

“I do but I want… I know it’s probably too much to ask and nothing you want but I’d like the chance to see you, to be with you, to know you, maybe even to love you.” It sounded crazy to him and he was the one who felt it. 

Yeosang was quiet for a long time. “How about we talk about it after you see the shaman?” 

Seonghwa nodded. There was so much going on in his head, so many thoughts that were and weren’t his own that he barely knew up from down but for the moment, Yeosang was the one thing in the world that was real to him and he was loathe to relinquish his hold on him, no matter how tenuous it might be. There had just been something about him that had called to him the moment he had seen him. It had just grown stronger. 

They talked as they waited, Yeosang explained how he had come to the priesthood and Seonghwa talked about his life. There had been something familiar about Seonghwa to Yeosang and he came to find out why. He was a model and he had seen him in a few ads. 

There was a knock on the door and it was like a switch flipped. Seonghwa’s eyes went blue and he began to fight against his bonds. Yeosang ran for the door and opened it. The ferocity with which he was pulling at his bonds was terrifying. There was a ripping sound, Yeosang ran back and flung himself atop of Seonghwa to add his weight to help hold him down. It was like holding onto a raging bull. He couldn’t even look up but he heard the man he had no more than a scant glimpse of when he opened the door. 

“I would ask if this was our subject but it’s pretty obvious it is. Hold on young man.” Yeosang couldn’t look around, all he could do was hold on. The power contained within Seonghwa’s body was far beyond that of which a normal man would be capable and it took everything he had to keep from being flung across the room. 

Something dropped down in front of Yeosang’s face, it was a string of beads. As soon as the beads touched Seonghwa’s bare chest, he screamed as if he were being flayed alive. His voice sounded strange, like a single voice ripped in two. However, a moment later, the thrashing stopped. When he lifted his head, the entity was plainly still fighting but it couldn’t move against the beads across his chest and legs. “You can get up now.” 

Moon Hwangi looked him up and down and it was right about then he realized he was naked. Shit! He jumped up and reached for his pants, hurriedly pulling them up and fastening them with a little hop. He tried to think of some way to explain but he didn’t really feel like lying to the shaman nor did he really feel like anything he might have come up with would have been particularly believable anyway. Let him think whatever he wanted to think. He didn’t put his cassock back on because letting the man know he was a priest really just made the situation even stranger. Although really, he was naked in a love motel with another naked man tied to the bed and it didn’t have anything at all to do with sex. Could it be much stranger? 

Now that he got a good look at Moon Hwangi, he wasn’t entirely sure what to make of him. He was probably in his mid to late forties and looked like he had lived a fairly hard life. He was dressed as a monk but he didn’t look very monk-like. He could definitely use a shave. He was balding up top but the rest of his hair flew out in every direction and he obviously loved a good meal, judging by his overall size. Despite that, there was an aura around him. There was something powerful in his bearing and it instinctively made him want to trust him. 

“This is Park Seong-” 

Moon Hwangi held up his hand, “I don’t want to know anything just yet. I want to see what my sight will show me.” 

He walked around the bed and looked at Seonghwa. 

Yeosang crossed his arms and paced in a small circle as he watched the monk. The man walked back and forth for several minutes, muttering to himself. Finally he said, “There are two spirits trapped within, one by choice, one by accident. One human, one inhuman. The inhuman spirit is slowly corrupting the human spirits. We need to get them out of there.” 

Yeosang’s brows raised as he heard what the monk saw by simply looking. Whether he looked the part or not, he was the real deal. Knowing how Father Gookdu worked and how Moon Hwangi worked, it seemed like the difference between using a hammer and using a scalpel. Then Moon Hwangi walked toward the door, “Wait! Where are you going?” 

“I’m going to research that inhuman spirit, I can’t just attack it without knowing what I’m attacking, I could do more damage than good. The beads should hold him until I come back. In the meanwhile, my fee is 1 million won. I’ll be back.” With that the man walked through the door and disappeared. Then his words hit him, ONE MILLION WON?! He was going to have to contact Seonghwa’s family to see if they could afford it because he certainly couldn’t. 

With a sigh, Yeosang moved back over to the side of the bed. He hadn’t asked the monk how long he would be but he could only assume that you wouldn’t want to rush something as important as research when people’s lives, or souls in this case, were on the line. He picked up his washcloth again and mopped Seonghwa’s sweaty brow. His eyes were closed so he couldn’t tell which spirit was in the fore, he wished that it was Seonghwa but if the beads would cause him to suffer, then he hoped that he was well away from the suffering. He hadn’t known him very long but he cared. Perhaps it was the intimacy that they shared or maybe it was just that he hated seeing someone suffer the way he was. 

“Water.” Seonghwa rasped. 

Yeosang reached over and picked up the bottle and brought it carefully to Seonghwa’s lips. He drank deeply, nearly draining the bottle before sighing and falling back against the pillow. When Yeosang looked up, Seonghwa was watching him with his beautiful dark eyes. “Why did you stay? You could go home now and forget all about me. You could go back to your little church and live out the life you were meant to live if you had never met me.” 

“What makes you think that there’s a life I was meant to live if I never met you? I might have met you at a convenience store or an elevator. God might have meant you to be part of my life whether I met you like this or not. It’s impossible to say.” He was being deliberately vague. He strangely didn’t want to think about the fact that he might not have met Seonghwa at all had they not met in this bizarre fashion. Regardless of how they met, they had met and they were now part of each other’s lives. As for why he didn’t leave, that was another question entirely. 

He ran the cloth down over Seonghwa’s neck, over his bare chest. He was sure the sheets were soaked with sweat but he wasn’t about to let him up so that he could change the sheets. He would have to do his best to keep him comfortable as he could. “Does San ever come to the forefront or is he just stuck?” 

Seonghwa looked thoughtful, “I don’t think he’s come to the fore before. I’m not sure he’s strong enough. He said he’s a weak spirit because he doesn’t remember how he died or how he came to be inside me.” 

“Is that why he’s trapped?” 

“He thinks that might be why, he doesn’t remember how he died so he doesn’t know whether or not there’s something he needs to complete or if he has a grudge or what it might be. I would like to help him if I can but I’m not in exactly the best place to be helping anyone just yet. I hope … what was the monk’s name?” Seonghwa queried as he looked toward the door. 

“Moon Hwangi.” Yeosang offered. 

“I hope Monk Moon Hwangi can help us both. Can I ask you a favor?” Seonghwa looked down at his naked and bound form. “I know putting pants on me would require you to move the beads but can you at least find a sheet or a towel to … you know.” 

Yeosang had remembered to put pants on himself but had forgotten entirely about Seonghwa. He jumped up and grabbed the comforter which had been knocked to the floor and draped it over his hips. “Sorry, I was kind of distracted.” 

“Admit it, you just liked looking at me.” Seonghwa smiled playfully. 

Yeosang laughed warmly, “Well you are an attractive man, I don’t get to tie up a lot of people in my line of work. Maybe I was just looking to expand my horizons.” 

Seonghwa laughed but slowly sobered, “Yeosang?” 

“Hm?” 

“I know you don’t have to but … would you stay with me? I’m- I’m scared.” 

Yeosang looked over at Seonghwa’s hand and reached to lace his fingers between the other man’s. It was true, they hadn’t known each other long. Perhaps the warmth he felt to him was because of what they shared. But what he chose to do from now on was up to him and he wanted to comfort him if he could. He wanted to stay with him. He leaned forward and kissed his lips and then his forehead. Seonghwa’s breath caught and as Yeosang pulled away, he saw a tear slip down over Seonghwa’s temple and into his hair. "I'll stay with you Seonghwa, I'll stay with you as long as you need me." 


End file.
